Vilgax
'''Vilgax is an intergalactic alien conqueror; a Chimera Sui Generis from the planet Vilgaxia, who serves as Ben's biggest arch enemy and most recurring opponent. He was introduced in ''And Then There Were 10'', and has since appeared in almost all seasons of the original series, as well as season 3 of ''Alien Force''. He was originally the primary antagonist.. A vicious galactic warlord known as "The most dangerous being in the galaxy," Vilgax's goal is to get the Omnitrix and use it to create an army of shape shifting drones able to conquer every planet. Though he originally chased Ben only because of this, and had few concern about his fate once he would get the Omnitrix, the several failures the boy caused him, as well as an imprisonment in the Null void, causes him to grow hating him, so much that, in his last appearances, he seems to want to kill him nearly as much, if not more, than to get the Omnitrix. Vilgax is one of the most feared beings in the universe, having conquered 10 worlds, destroyed five planets, and created a black hole. In fact, he is so feared, that almost no biological life form is willing to work for him, forcing him to use robots for his entire crew, though he is able to find mercenaries willing to work for him for the right price. Original Series Vilgax and his ship, the Chimerian Hammer, first appeared in the first episode And Then There Were 10, where he is seen shooting at Xylene's ship to recover the Omnitrix, forcing Xylene to throw it down to Earth, and causing the main plot of the series. His limbs were all destroyed because of the battle, causing him to be placed by his drones in a repair tank for healing, where he stays for most of Season 1. {C As the se ries progress, Vilgax soon discovered the Omnitrix had been taken by someone else (though yet ignoring who it exactly was), and made several indirect attempts to get the device back. This includes sending robots from his ship, hiring bounty hunters (Tetrax, Kraab, and Sixsix), and turning Earth's criminal Joey into the cyborg Rojo by fusing her with one of his drones. In the latter, he was able to shortly establish a telepathic link with Ben when the boy was fused to Rojo as Upgrade, warning him he was going to came for him one day. Eventually, his body was repaired and cybernetically enhanced in ''Secrets'', making him far taller and stronger than before. He then went on Earth to get the Omnitrix by himself. Ben's aliens proved to be no match for him, and Vilgax captured him. Though surprised to see the one who had caused him so many problems was just a human child, Vilgax revealed him his plan for the Omnitrix, and attempted to extract the Omnitrix from him, seemingly by sectioning his arm with alien tools. After several complications, including interruption from Gwen and Max and Ben losing control of his transformations, the Chimerian Hammer e//////xploded, seemingly with Vilg ax still aboard. {C In ''Truth'', Max tells Ben and Gwen how he had a run in with Vilgax, who was stealing warheads from a military base when Max and his partner Phil showed up. In the resulting fight, Vilga x was strapped to a warhead by Max, and launched into his own ship. At that time, Vilgax was only slightly larger than a human man, compared to his now colossal size (an addition to his cybernetic augmentation). {C At the end of the second season, Vilgax is still alive, having survived the destruction of his ship by teleporting out just before the explosion. He is found encased in ice by Kevin. Discovering Kevin's connection with the Omnitrix, Vilgax decides to team up with him in another attempt to retrieve the Omnitrix. However, both are locked away in the Null Void dimension by the end of the episode. A dream version of Vilgax appears in the episode ''Perfect Day'', where he appears to confront Ben. The battle lasts for a short time, and then Vilgax tries to send Ben to the Null Void. As Fourarms, Ben throws him in instead, but this proves to be an error on the part of the Forever Knights, as Vilgax was about to send Ben to the Null Void without first obtaining the Omnitrix. It is the same reason why Ben found out that the battle with "Vilgax" is just a set-up. Vilg ax reappears in ''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'', where he once again attempts to retrieve the Omnitrix, having somehow escaped the Null Void (the enhanced version of Secret of the Omnitrix revealed that he stumbled on a Null Void portal being opened and used it to escape). During a flashback, Tetrax reveals that Vilgax destroyed the Petrosapien's home world, and he Tetrax unwittingly gave Vilgax the final element needed to carry out his plan. Vilgax refers to his anger at having been trapped in the Null Void (including showing a short nervous twitch at its mention), which has deepened his grudge against Ben to the point where he refuses to acknowledge the danger threatening the universe if the Omnitrix self-destructs (but nevertheless gains enough respect for Ben to the point of calling him by his first name instead of his last name). He confronts Ben on Tetrax's ship and attacks him, only to be shot out into space through the airlock. He is finally defeated when Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix, gives Ben access to a massive alien, Waybig, who hurls Vilgax into the outer realms of hell where he was tortured by listening to Jerry Tachi for the rest of eternity. Alien Force Vilgax returns in Ben 10: Alien Force season 3, having come back by an unknown way. His appearance has changed again, as he is less cybernetically enhanced and his mouth is visible again. In addition to his traditional army of drones, he has been joined by new alien assistant, Psyphon. In order to justify his invasions, he now follows a Galactic law; fighting champions of the planet he attacks and defeating them to gain the right of legally conquer the planet. He conquered ten worlds by this way, the last of them being Ultimos' planet, and absorbed the champions' powers with the help of Psyphon, giving him new, powerful abilities. After his victory against Ultimos, Vilgax returns to Earth, where he quickly defeats Max and the Plumbers' kids, but choose to not absorb their powers and instead to use them as messengers to warn Ben, challenging him in the rules of the Galactic Code and leaving him 24 hours to answer or he will destroy Earth. After accidentally overloading the Omnitrix, Ben comes and fights him. After a long and feral fight, Vilgax eventually smashes Ben as Chromastone, seemingly killing him. However, as Vilgax is about to take the Omnitrix, it reformats Chromastone's remnants into Diamondhead, bringing Ben back to life. Due to both age and the practice he had with this form during summers, Diamondhead proves to be strong enough to defeat Vilgax, and the Galactic Conqueror, according to the laws, is forced to leave Earth with his army and never come back. He admits his defeat, but swears to have his revenge on Ben. Although Vilgax is manipulating the rules of the Galactic Code established by the peaceful Galvans to prevent the massive loss of live, he still yields and returns to his home planet after being dealt a crushing defeat by Diamondhead. In ''Gh ost Town'', Vilgax breaks Zs'Skayr/Ghostfreak out of his prison in exchange for the secrets of the Omnitrix. However, Zs'Skayr betrays him and invades his home world, Vilgaxia, by possessing all the inhabitants and turning them in Ectonurite slaves. After vainly fighting the invasion, Vilgax escapes and reluctantly asks help to Ben and his team. After an uneasy alliance between them, they eventually reached Zs'Skayr, and Ben let himself get possessed in order to absorb him back into the Omnitrix. Though this was a success, Zs'Skayr took over Ben's personality, resulting in a battle when Vilgax attempted to use the opportunity to kill his two enemies. Vilgax was eventually able to produce enough light to weaken Zs'Skayr, allowing Ben to take over again and turn back to human form. Vilgax then allows him, Gwen and Kevin to leave, but gloats to himself that now he has the secrets of the Omnitrix in his possession, this is a rather auspicious beginning. In the e pisode ''Primus'', Vilgax attacks Primus, causing the Omnitrix to teleport Ben, Gwen, and Kevin to Primus. The Omnitrix leaves Ben's wrist to find Azmuth. Azmuth uses the Omnitrix himself to fight Vilgax & protect Primus. Vilgax defeats Azmuth while he has the Omnitrix and takes it from him. However, since the device has recalibrated, Vilgax doesn't know how to operate it anymore, forcing him to ask Ben in exchange for his friends lives (after taking them captive). Ben activates the Omnitrix, turning Vilgax into a muscular Goop, but Ben steals the artificial gravity disk and turns it off leaving Vilgax as a puddle. Ben retakes the Omnitrix out of the puddle of Vilgax as Goop changing Vilgax to normal and then re-attaches the Omnitrix to him. Then Ben, as Cannonbolt, throws Vilgax into the Codon Stream (which is full of the Omnitrix DNA), where he gains Way Big's powers of size. Ironically, at the end of this episode, Ben throws Vilgax into space after changing into Way Big similar to Vilgax's defeat against Ben 5 years prior. It has been revealed by Dwayne McDuffie that this was intentional. Some time after, he returns to his original size. Vilgax returns in The Secret of Chromastone ''where searching for Tetrax, who had stolen back the crystal Vilgax used to destroy Petropia (which Tetrax had originally sold to Vilgax). Tetrax had discovered (unknown either him or Vilgax at the time of the destruction of Petropia) that the crystal serves as a back-up for Petropia and its people. Vilgax tracks Tetrax to Earth and demands he turn over the crystal he stole, only to discover that Tetrax had given it to a freed Chromastone in order to restore Petropia (mistakenly revealed by Kevin). Vilgax leaves Earth and travels to Sugilite's location, only to discover the newly restored Petropia. Outraged that "his crystal" was stolen to revive a "dead world" (one he destroyed), Vilgax beats Sugilite (who he compares to little more than a common thief). Sugilite begs Vilgax to let him revive the Petrosapiens and pleads for mercy, but Vilgax reveals he has no mercy to give. Vilgax mercilessly beats the helpless Sugilite, until he is confronted by Ben's team and an angry Tetrax. Vilgax uses his shield to stop Tetrax's projectiles and then removes the "Petropian backup crystal" from Sugilite's head, only to discover its energy had been used up. Seeing that the crystal was no longer useful, Vilgax throws it away and leaves Petropia (seeing it as nothing more than a lifeless planet and no threat to him) in disappointment. However unknown to Vilgax, Sugilite created a second backup crystal which is used by Ben to restore the planets population. Tetrax later tells Ben he plans to settle the score with Vilg ax, but Ben wonders how given Vilgax's current invulnerability. Vilgax returns to his home on Vilgaxia and outraged to find out he had caught Ben's cold. The episode ends with Psyphon handing Vilgax a tissue. Vilgax reappears in the Alien Force finale, where he teams up with Albedo, claiming he just wants to kill Ben, and will let the Omnitrix go to Albedo so he can get back his Galvan form. Though the plan is successful, Ben escapes thanks to Max's help, and Vilgax ultimately betrays Albedo, making him his prisoner and keeping the Omnitrix for himself in order to give its powers to his army of Bioids. Ben then comes back and activates the Omnitrix's self-destruct mode so it will explode without destroying the Universe, hoping Vilgax will give it back before it does. Vilgax doesn't take his threat seriously however, causing the Omnitrix to be destroyed. In rage, Vilgax programs his ship to crash on Bellwood and attacks Ben and the others. Ben then frees Albedo and forces him to give him the Ultimatrix by threatening to destroy it as well. While Ben fights Vilgax as Ultimate Swampfire, Max and Gwen successfully make the ship crash in the ocean instead of Bellwood. Being now in his element, Vilgax reveals his "true form", transforming into a giant monstrous, squid-like creature. He intends to swallow Ben, but the hero escapes. Though Ben didn't see him escape before the ship explodes, he assumes Vilgax might come back. it is revealed that it was Vilgax's son Ricoronis Ben's been dealing with in season three and not the real Vilgax. Ultimate Alien According to Dwayne McDuffie, Vilgax may have been only severely injured due to the explosion, and may be recovering, like in the original series, and he is highly expected to return in [[w:c:ben10:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien|''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien]] and may team up with a lot of Ben's other enemies for revenge and may try to rebuild his ship, the Real Vilgax actually for real comes back and his son too! It is known that Vilgax only appeared in two episodes of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and they are "A knight to remember" and "The flame keeper's circle." Ben 10: Omniverse Unknown. Alternate Future In the episode ''Ben 10,000'', set twenty years in a now alternate future, Vilgax eventually escaped the Null Void by stumbling across a Null Void portal being opened on another planet. In Ben 10,000, it is revealed that Ben 10,000 fought Vilgax when he was 10 and lured him into an underground gas line. Ben's father, however, managed to activate the fire system and incinerated Vilgax. In this timeline, Ben didn't take any chances in defeating Vilgax when he was a boy. Dr. Animo resurrects Vilgax using his Transmodulator. He now has a retractable tentacle and is able to shoot organ ic bombs from his right wrist. His strength has been doubled. Despite that, both Vilgax and Dr. Animo are defeated by both future and present versions of Ben and Gwen. At the end, Ben defeats Vilgax by freezing him into a river using Articguana. It is unknown what became of Vilgax after this. Altough he was defeated this is one of his best forms. 200 years after the original series, Vilgax will face his final and utter defeat. He will perish and that will be the end of his intergalactic reign of terror. Abilities Before his augmentation, Vilgax only seen abilities were tremendous agility and hand-to-hand combat skills, but he had no real powers. He also already had uncanny resistance to harm. He once survived a nuclear explosion at point blank range coupled with the destruction of his ship, though it's made clear he was seriously injured and it took such a long time for him to heal that many people thought he was dead until he came back afterwards. After his cybernetic enhancements, he is much taller and is granted immense strength and near invulnerability, allowing him to easily leap above skyscrapers, survive in space, and smash apart mountains with his bare hands, along with being able to increase his strength at will, though it causes him great pain. He proved to be quick, strong and durable enough to stand Heatblast's most powerful fire wave, break through Stinkfly's goop and once stop XLR8 running. Diamondhead even once crushed his own fist on him when trying to hit him. For most of the original series, Ben was unable to defeat him in a fight, and always win either thanks to external help, until he got Way Big, who was the first alien of the Omnitrix to easily defeat Vilgax. In Ben 10,000, Dr. Animo gives him a new, stronger form with enhancements, such as genetically implanted weapons (such as ropes and grenades in his right arm), bio-boosters, and knowledge of all of the future Ben's alien moves. In Alien Force, after he became the "Conqueror of 10 Worlds", battling and defeating the champions of each, he drained their powers and abilities and added them to his own arsenal. One of those warriors was Ultimos. He is without his bio-boosters in his appearances in this series. Despite these new abilities, Ben is able to match Vilgax closer than ever before. Vilgax's new powers include: *'Super Strength:' Vilgax was able to easily defeat full size Humungousaur, Manny in a hand-to-hand fight, and Ultimos with a single punch (the impact of which created a large crater in the ground). *'Super Durability: '''Vilgax could easily withstand Swampfire's fire blasts and Chromastone's lasers with no visible damage and recover within seconds from the Omnitrix's explosion. At one point in ''Vengeance of Vilgax, Max even shot him point-blank with a laser blaster, and still was unable to hurt him. Despite this, he is vulnerable the cold virus. *'Flight:' Vilgax can fly at high speeds. Vilgax was also seen several times flying through space without a ship, where he was seemingly able to breathe without any visible equipment and pass through Earth's atmosphere with no damage at all. *'Laser Beams: '''Vilgax can project red laser beams from his eyes, capable of making drastic arcs to assist the pursuit of their target. While they don't seem powerful, they are powerful enough to knock Helen out, force Azmuth to revert from Humongousaur, and destroy the wind shields of Vilgax's ship. They were also shown to be incredibly fast, enough to reach a running Kineceleran. They were also shown to burn Ghostfreak, and his minions, in his natural state. *'Enhanced Hearing:' Vilgax can hear sounds that are too faint for normal hearing to detect (such as Ben sneezing from a considerable distance away). A weakness for this power is high frequency sound (such as Echo Echo's sonic screech), this weakness was never used however. *'Wind Breath:' Vilgax has breath so powerful it can cause cyclone-like winds. His breath is shown to be powerful enough to put out a Pyronite's flames, do visible damage on Voliticus Biopsis, and even knock Kevin and Gwen out and send them flying. WeaponsEdit In addition to his seemingly organic/physical powers, Vilgax now wears various weapons and equipment, also supposedly taken from champions. These included: *'The Ruby Ray of Ulo:' A red gemstone mounted on the back of his right hand. this gem could be used as a laser projector, and was able to considerably weaken Ultimos with one shot. According to Vilgax, Ultimos's ability to survive the shot was unusual, suggesting that most other beings would be either immediately killed or defeated. *'The Shield of Ziegel:' A golden gauntlet on his left hand mounted with a yellow gem, able to generate a powerful personal force field to protect himself. The force field can become a knight-like shield on his arm or a dome/sphere to protect his whole body, and is able to defend him from attacks such as Ultimos' punches, Jetray's neuroshock blasts, or the guns of a large spaceship. It can even let Vilgax cut clean through that same spaceship. In "Vengeance of Vilgax", he used the gauntlet as a taser, allowing him to touch and shock an intangible Big Chill. The only thing that was shown to shatter it was Diamondhead's exploding crystal shards. *'An unnamed sword' that can project energy beams and coat its blade in flames, or crystals able to refract energy blasts such as Chromastone's. Even without the flames or crystal, this sword is incredibly sharp, able to easily cut though stone, Chromastone's body, and even an entire space ship with a single stroke. *'Raygun:' Vilgax keeps a raygun in a holster on his right hip. He never uses it in the series, but he does in the ''Vilgax Attacks video game (he is even pictured using the ray gun on the Vilgax Attacks ''game cover). *'Light Energy Gloves: Vilgax once demonstrated the ability to coat his hands in light energy and use them as boxing gloves in Ghost Town. In the series finale, he reveals his ability to turn into a giant octopus-like monster (which he referred to as his true form) in the Ocean. According to Dwayne McDuffie, he had this ability since the very beginning, and can transform at will (though this form would probably be useful only in water). As a result of his transformation, Vilgax lost his stolen equipment, but somehow regained them when he was defeated by Ben in The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2. Ben 10: Ultimate AlienEdit Vilgax about to fire energy blastsAdded by UltimatexVilgax's enchanted laser beamsAdded by Starwars501stlegionFollowing the climatic battle with Ben, Vilgax lost all of his equipment, but retained his absorbed powers. After acquiring Ascalon he gains a suit of knight armor. As he put it, he now felt like he had more power then ever before. His new power includes the ability to fire off shock waves and his original and absorbed powers were amplified greatly. After becoming the Herald of Diagon, he was given increased power and the color scheme appearance of a Lucubra. He is now stronger than ever, able to dispatch a group of Forever Knights and make Sir George almost exhausted in a fight. He can project and manipulate purple energy blasts from his hands and eyes, he can also move between Diagon's dimension and back to the same dimension at his will, like the Esoterica. He used to have Diagon's power after he absorbed his essence into himself. His absorbed powers and his Lucubra powers were greatly amplified. He lost Diagon's Power and his Lucubra powers when Ben Tennyson used the Ascalon to take the power into itself and reverted back to normal. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse In Wrath of Vilgax, he returns as the conquerer of 100 worlds, but has all his powers sucked away at the end of the ep.In [The Past$, he and Psyphon travel 8 years to the past to obtain the prototype Omnitrix. ben 10 omni alien vilgax is a hero in the beginning of the series only to get help from ben but after that he is evil. appearences *the return : part 1 *the return : part 2 Ben 10: Alien Armada In Ben 10: Alien Armada, it was revealed that Vilgax also possessed the ability to control the Suprematrix at a distance, resulting in Ben always getting a different hero than what he needed. This was because Vilgax had tampered with the Suprematrix while it was near completion, fusing his DNA in to it. Due to this, Vilgax also had the powers of Drilldozer, Jetbug, and Mega-Electric. Ben 10: Multi Trixes ﻿In [[BTMT|this branch off the Alien Force finale]], he died in The Final Battle. But Albedo accidentally cloned him, and he's after the Potis Altiare. He takes the Potis Altiare, in SDM, and sends part of the universe into the Nothing Dimension. But Ben, as The Ultimate Alien, stops Vilgax and sends him to Incarcecon. He may return (again). Rent 10 Vilgax is the main vilivian in Rent 10.He want the almnitrix to control the whole galaxy. Ben 10: Lost Galaxy In Ben 10: 10 Lost Galaxy (which is in a different dimension) Vilgax is an almighty ruler of his planet. He controls most of the trade routes in the galaxy and over 45 planets. In the series he is after B.E.N. He wishes to uses his powers to destory every single living thing in the galaxy and recreate it in his own image. Apperances '''Fred 40 Atomic Alien *The Final Battle Alien 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' *The Flame Keeper's Circle (first reappearance) *A Knight to Remember *Night of The Living Nightmare (dream) *The Begining of the End *The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1 *The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2 'Ben 10: Omniverse' Unknown 'Zac 10 Master of the Ultimatrix' *Megatron Rises *Battle on Hoth *Unamed last episode Future Vilgax *Return of the clones 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (Vanmotions97)' *A Unique Copy (flashback) 'Noah 10 Saga' * Noah vs Vilgax * Vilgax's Lackey * Secret of the Matrix * Vilgax Attacks * The End of Vilgax * Vilgax Is Back, Part 1 * Vilgax Is Back, Part 2 * Terror on Primus * Goodknight * Sword of a Kind * Noah and Ben: The Ultimate Movie * Back to the Past * Time Rift * Top Plumber * The Runaway * Captured * Secret Forces (Cameo) * Is It Rebellion? * Vilgax's New Power * Knights and Plumbers * Sir Noah Ben 10 Omni-Flash *Zator *Cetuszeus *Lacubra Org. *Goodbye new good vilgax Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed *Meeting a True Legend *A Team Completion 'Chris 10: Aliens Unleashed' *And then there was 10 Ben 10: Call of the Wild *Revenge of Rasputin *Ricoronis Rise's *Ghost in the mind *Robotic vengeance 'Kurt 10' Season 1 *Hunters Season 2 *Fused Part 1 *Fused Part 2 *Re-Fused *The Negative 10 Part 1 *The Negative 10 Part 2 Season 2.5 *Kurt 10: Heroes United 'Albedo 10' *The New Albedo Part 1 *The New Albedo Part 2 *Earth Repair 'K10' *Invasion Ben 10: Hero Of Infinity *Ben 10: Battle Of The Ages *Ben 10 Battle Of The Crosstimes *Ben 10: Battle Of Infinity *'A Very Vilgax season finaly' 'Kanishk 10' *'﻿'''Ep 1 *Vilax hunts *Ultimate Vilgax *Vilax and Kevin *Final battle Chris 10: Aliens Unleashed Vilgax came down to earth in episode 1 to get the ultimatrix from chris. He is season 1's main villain. He was healing until episode 12 where he attacked chris again. Kurt 10 He appeared in Hunters. He fled after he and his bounty hunters were defeated Kanishk 10: Aliens Unleashed *Vilgax Returns *Vilgax Returns.... Again 'KEN 10 ALIENS UNLEASHED''' He is the father of Vilgax.Jr and the one who gave him his powers and gaunlet. Zac 10 Master of the Ultimatrix Vilgax appears in two episodes so far. Future Vilgax also appears with his starkiller clones. Future vilgax in forever knight suit being controlled by Diagon. Ven 10 He will appear in Ven 10 but not in series 1. He is the father of Jaxynne The Day to Change it All Vilgax stripped Kirby Mason of his omnitrix,Omnitrix 3.0,and took it.He imprisoned Kirby for the whole series,leaving him free in his ship which had one escape,covered by traps. Ben 10: Maximum Heroes Vilgax first appears in Ben 10: Maximum Heroes in the episode Call of the Wild. It is unknown what role he takes in the episode. Ben 10: Ultimate Fusetrix He is the main villian and he has an ultimate form. Ultimate Vilgax (BTUF). His new servant is Dint and Animo much to Psyphons dismay. nBen 10: Hero Of Infinity Vilgax is the main villan of season 1. He dies in Ben 10: Battle Of The Ages and returns to life in Ben 10: Battle Of Infinity. Vilgax first appears in Battle Of The Ages where he kidnaps Gwen and Kevin like in The Final Battle, and at the end of the movie Ben kills him once and for all. In the next movie Alternative Timeline Vilgax attacks Tomas 10 In Tomas 10, Vilgax looks the same as in the original version. He is an evil dictator from the future. He has conquered 49 planets. Hoping to conquer his 50th, Earth, but is constantly defeated. He travels back in time to eliminate Tomas from the timeline and ensure his success in conquering Earth. Ben 10: Hero of All Ages Vilgax is a main enemy and now serves Jadan. When Jadan got defeated he was sent to the Null Void but it is confirmed he will return to season 2. Gallery ]] Ben10af vilgax 174x252.png VilgaxAF.jpg Vilgax New Design.png|Vilgax Hyperalien toy Vilgax Original Series.PNG|Vilgax in the Original Series Vilgax's Guantlet.PNG|Vilgax's Guantlet by Kross Vilgax's Original Series Armor.PNG|Vilgax's Armor in the Original Series by Kross VilgaxVideogame.jpg|Vilgax in Vilgax attacks Vilgax_Cavaleiro.png XLR8HeatblastUpgrade.png|Vilgax fused with Heatblast, Upgrade, and XLR8 images (7).jpg lucubra-vilgax.jpg|Lucubra vilgax Images (3)3.png|future vilgax Category:Zac 10 Power of the Ultimatrix Category:Zac 10 Master of the Ultimatrix Category:Villains Category:Male characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains in Fred 40 Category:Male Villains Category:Villains in Tech 10 Category:Ben 10: Alien Armada Category:Characters Category:Vilgax Arc Category:Multiple Series Category:Villains in Noah 10 Category:Strength aliens Category:Sonorosian Adventures Category:Tennyson Force Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Chris 10 Category:Ben 10: Maximum Heroes Category:Ben 10: Hero Of Infinity Category:Strength aliens Category:Super Breath Category:Flight aliens Category:Technology Category:Aliens that can survive in space Category:ben 10 omni alien Category: Flame 10 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Fifth Element Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:First Element